El virus
by feliciana08
Summary: En un mundo al borde del caos, donde los muertos se levantan de entre los vivos y comienzan a devorarlos e infectarlos...Luego de un año de haberse iniciado todo esto, un científico crea la cura, y esta "cura" debe viajar a un lugar lejano para estar a salvo, aunque no estaba previsto de que esta se enamorara de su protector, volviéndolo todo más difícil... AU! zombies! RIREN Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**El virus (?)**

**Notas de la autora: **

**jeje.. como verán este es mi primer fic, asi que no esperen mucho de el… se me ocurrió hacerlo porque no hay muchos con esta temática en español u.u **

**Me guie viendo resident evil y the walking dead, asi que si encuentran similitudes ya saben porque :) **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin le pertenecen a su respectivo creador hajime isayama**

**Prologo**

_CAPITULO 0: INICIO _

Año 20XX…

Hace casi precisamente un año atrás, en las instalaciones subterráneas de una gran compañía americana que se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad y de la civilización, para mantener en secreto, lo que se hacia aquí, de los pobladores

Estas instalaciones se encargaban de crear vacunas, curas, virus, bacterias y demás cosa, con fines favorables para la misma nación y más, ya sea para prevenir plagas, curar enfermedades raras, y en el más extremo de los casos, usarlos como armas de guerra, armas biológicas.

Como sea, en estas instalaciones, precisamente en uno de los laboratorios más alejados, se encontraba un científico, que buscaba crear un virus que ayude a las personas a regenerarse, y a recuperarse de sucesos que dejaron incapacitadas algunas funciones del cuerpo, tanto externas, como internas, ya sea por un accidente por el cual una persona dejo de caminar, y mediante este virus logre recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas de nuevo, o que si una persona tenía problemas con alguno de sus órganos, y este dejara de funcionar, el virus prácticamente repondría la zona afectada, etc.

Pero este científico al ir avanzando con el experimento, se daba cuenta de que habían fallas, claro que eran menores, pero no por eso menos importantes, pero este científico las dejo pasar, si tan solo las hubiera tenido en cuenta nada de esto habría pasado…

El científico tenía casi listo el suero en el cual se encontraba el virus, solo faltaba perfeccionarla un poco más, pero cometió el grave error de creer que así estaba bien, bueno, tenía sus motivos para apresurarse, así que sin pensarlo más lo inyecto a un pobre conejo que servía para experimentar. Claro que, este conejo tenía problemas, había perdido la capacidad de mover sus patas traseras y el recibir el suero hizo que las volviera a mover, el científico quedó maravillado con el resultado.

-Lo logre! Lo logre!- gritaba extasiado y feliz por lo sucedido, se encontraba en su gloria

Volteo hacia su derecha, viendo su escritorio en el cual había un portarretrato que tenía la foto de un hombre al lado de una niña en silla de ruedas

\- Amy muy pronto querida, muy pronto podremos ir a caminar juntos como lo hacíamos antes- decía al borde de las lagrimas

Estuvo un buen rato llorando de felicidad, hasta que oyó unos quejidos, entonces volteo a ver de donde provenían topándose con la imagen del conejo agonizando, se alteró al ver la escena y se acercó rápidamente a la jaula a ver que sucedía.

Intento salvarlo, pero a los pocos minutos este falleció

El científico enojado al ver como termino todo, con furia tomo el cadáver del conejo, lo boto a la basura y se retiró del lugar, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que traería esto…

-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-

Horas después el encargado de la limpieza, un joven alto y alegre llamado Marco Bodt, se acercaba al laboratorio para cumplir con su deber, este estaba contento a mas no poder ya que, este sería su último día de trabajo y concluida la limpieza del último laboratorio que quedaba, este, saldría de vacaciones por una semana para regresar con su amante que lo esperaba en casa.

Entró al laboratorio para recoger la basura, pero vio algo inusual, vio que algo en la bolsa negra de basura se movía, así que sin pensarlo se acercó y la abrió, no debió haber hecho eso…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- se escuchó un fuerte grito por todo el pasillo, retumbando por la blancas paredes, desafortunadamente no había nadie por ese lugar para ayudar al joven.

Este había gritado porque el conejo se le había aventado encima, y el chico al protegerse con su brazo fue mordido fuertemente por el animal que parecía rabioso ya que botaba espuma por la boca.

Marco aterrorizado por lo sucedido, tomo al conejo y lo aventó al piso.

Pero al ver que este se levantaba para arremeter otra vez contra él, tomo lo que estuvo más cerca de él y lo estrello en la cabeza del animalito matándolo en el acto. Se lamentó por eso, él no era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a un conejo indefenso, pero era el conejo o él…

Aun asustado termino de hacer su labor y concluida la limpieza salió de ahí.

Para no levantar sospechas se vendo la herida que le causo el conejo, se puso otra camisa de manga larga para ocultarlo bien, ya que la anterior estaba con sangre. Decidió que este suceso no sería impedimento para sus tan merecidas vacaciones al lado de su pareja.

Así que sin más salió de las instalaciones, al exterior, burlando a la guardia. Al cabo de unas horas, de camino a su hogar, el virus hizo efecto en él, provocándole una horrible fiebre que término matándolo, sin permitirle si quiera ver a su amante por última vez. Pero no se preocupen, el virus se encargó de traerlo de regreso, haciendo que todo esto iniciara…

En los días siguientes el virus se esparció por el lugar….

Y el científico al ver lo que su creación había causado se desesperó y desapareció junto con su hija, nadie lo volvió a ver.

Según los rumores perdió la cordura y mato a su hija para luego matarse a sí mismo, nunca se supo si esto fue cierto…

Lo único que se supo fue que esto fue el inicio.

El virus destruyó todo a su paso…

Haciendo que cadáveres avanzaran por la ciudad, devorando a los vivos…

Provocando el caos, el desconcierto y la desesperación en los que aún quedaban con vida…

**Notas finales:**

**Perdónenme por matar a Marco, pero era necesario! 0 No me maten please T0T**

**Como verán esto es una introducción asi que me quedo cortito -_- u es que si continuaba, me iba a salir un testamento enorme jejeje así que decidí cortarlo aquí :)**

**Déjenme sus opiniones para ver si les agrada el fic please, si puedo subiré la continuación la próxima semana**

**Asi que por ahora bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2 Despertar

**El virus (?)**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola! Regrese, este es el capítulo de la semana n.n y como verán es el capítulo 1, disculpen si esta un poco largo, pero es para compensar el anterior nwn)9 **

**No los distraigo más jejeje nos vemos abajo u/u**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin le pertenecen a su respectivo creador hajime isayama**

* * *

_CAPITULO 1: DESPERTAR_

Semanas después el virus se expandió por toda la ciudad, un mes luego, por todo el país, y en dos meses más, todo el continente estaba en ruinas, afortunadamente aún no se habían infectado los otros continentes. Pero todos sabemos que no podemos detener el fin, solo retrasarlo, y este ya se estaba cansando. Así que un día, nadie supo cómo, pero el virus llego a Europa.

Aquí, específicamente en Berlín-Alemania, se encontraba un gran investigador, científico y doctor llamado Grisha Jaeguer, que vivía tranquilamente con su familia que consistía en su esposa Carla, su hijo Eren y su hija adoptiva Mikasa, que era la hija de unos grandes amigo que desgraciadamente fallecieron cuando todo esto empezó, así que el doctor Jaeger se hizo cargo de ella, pero eso es otra historia.

Se preguntaran "y si es tan buen científico, ¿Por qué no está ayudando a encontrar una cura para este catastrófico desastre? ¿Por qué no hace nada?"

Simple, él quiere mucho a su familia como para ponerla en peligro, y si hubiese querido ayudar tendrían que haberlo mandado a América, a las instalaciones donde había sido creado este virus, porque toda la información referente a este estaba allí, y esta no podía ser sacada al exterior porque habían muchos riesgos, como que robaran el virus para fines mucho peores. Además estaba el hecho de que el científico Jaeger no creía que el virus llegara mucho más lejos de hasta donde había llegado, creía que estaba aislado, se permito ser egoísta y quedarse a salvo con su familia.

Pero al ver que el virus ya había traspasado el mar no tuvo más opción que tomar un vuelo a América para crear la cura, iría con su familia, no iba a dejarla en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era ahora Europa. Pero a partir de ahora comenzaran las tragedias

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Cuando se encontraban en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el vuelo a América, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Se escuchó como muchas personas gritaban y pedían ayuda, asi es, el virus ya los había alcanzado.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo el doctor, y se dispuso a subir al avión, pero su hijo era muy especial

-No! Tenemos que ayudarlos!- desafío a su padre el joven Eren, que en esos tiempos tenía 14 años, él era de esas personas que al ver en peligro a otra se lanzaba a ayudarla sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso era conocido en su escuela como el bastardo suicida- no podemos dejarlos solos! Están en peligro-

Y sin más salió corriendo hacia donde ocurría el alboroto, ignorando el reclamo de su padre, seguido por su hermanastra y su madre

-Eren regresa! -le gritaba su padre y luego vio como su esposa y su hija iban detrás de el- Carla! Mikasa!- las llamo, pero estas no le hacían caso, ya luego lo que paso lo vio en cámara lenta…

Eren se acercó al lugar donde sucedía el ataque y vio a dos "zombies", así los llamaba el, la bestia era horrenda y putrefacta, se le veían pedazos de carne a punto de caerse de su cuerpo, tenía muchas mordidas y se veía en un claro estado de descomposición. Este zombie estaba mordiendo a una persona que gritaba de dolor, y, porque sabia lo que le pasaría, estaba infectado. Así que sin pensarlo Eren corrió hacia el zombie que estaba mordiendo al chico y lo golpeo con su maleta lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando derribarlo, pero no matarlo, y se confió al verlo en el piso, y procedió a atacar al otro, pero su hermanastra ya lo había exterminado, así que solo suspiro aliviado.

-ufff… menos mal que estabas aquí Mikasa- le dijo a su hermanastra, que se encontraba un poco lejos de el -Hay que ponerlos a salvo, llevalos a…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el rostro de su hermana se desfiguro en una mueca de horror, entonces el volteo y vio que el zombie que había derribado no estaba muerto.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable, pero no conto con sentir unos brazos alrededor de él, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, que lo reconoció como los que le daba su madre, así que abrió los ojos topándose con la peor escena que sus ojos pudieron ver… Su madre al verlo en peligro, aprovechó de que estaba cerca y corrió hacia él, se interpuso entre el monstruo y su hijo para evitar que este le hiciera daño a su retoño, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y recibiendo ella la mordida en lugar de su hijo. La bestia le había mordido el cuello, llevándose parte de carne de ella con la brutal mordida, haciendo que la sangre brotara en grandes cantidades.

-NOOOOOO!- el grito desgarrador de su padre lo saco del shock en el que se encontraba y entonces el también grito

-AAAAAAHH! MAMÁÁÁ!- estuvo a punto de saltar contra el zombie que le había hecho eso a su madre, pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron, era la policía, al ver lo que quería hacer el chico lo sacaron de ahí, no perderían otra vida en vano.

El chiquillo lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y chillar con todas sus fuerzas por la pérdida sufrida, pateando al aire intentando liberarse del agarre de los policías, mientras era arrastrado al avión junto con su padre que se encontraba en la misma situación de querer ir a ayudar a su esposa, pero ya no se podía hacer nada… unos paramédicos se acercaron para revisar a la mujer, pero cuando estuvieron cerca, un ruido estrepitoso los hizo detenerse y darse cuenta que las puertas de vidrio habían sido rotas por más de esas bestias, eran como 20.

Comenzaron a atacar a la gente que estaba ahí, y Eren solo pudo ver a su madre ahí, abandonada a su suerte, seria comida si nadie la ayudaba, esta alzo su mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos y con sus últimas fuerzas solo pudo decir –vive Eren… vivan...- eso fue lo último que escucho y vio de su madre, ya se encontraba dentro del avión y solo se podía escuchar el grito de las personas afuera que eran víctimas de esas monstruosidades que alguna vez fueron humanos. Eren se encontraba en un profundo shock, al igual que Grisha y Mikasa, entonces algo se rompió dentro de él, su cordura, un gran odio y repulsión nació en el, odio hacia esas bestia que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado para él, una ira única, ira hacia esos monstruos y hacia sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de hacer algo para salvar a su madre, por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para ayudarla…

El avión despego, y Eren se acercó a una de las ventanas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, viendo como esas bestias devoraban todo a su paso, solo pudo hacer un juramento -Los matare a todos… no dejare a ninguno con vida,¡ juro que los exterminare con mis propias manos!- grito lo último viendo a esas bestias con una mirada llena de odio y determinación, se vengaría, lo haría, mataría a cada uno de ellos, no estaba seguro de si sentían dolor, pero él los haría sentirlo por primera vez en su putrefacta y miserable vida, o mejor dicho muerte…

El viaje continuo en un incómodo silencio, nadie más dijo nada ese día.

-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-

Llegaron a la base de las instalaciones al día siguiente por la mañana, Eren pudo ver que la base exterior estaba cercada por vallas de metal, eran tres en total, para proteger el lugar, estaban alrededor de un gran perímetro, cada una de ellas separadas las unas de las otras.

La más interna, o sea la del centro se llamaba Sina, y era la encargada de proteger la entrada a las instalaciones y estaba vigilada por guardias.

La valla de en medio se llamaba Rose y esta era para proteger las reservas de comida, armas, etc. Dentro de estas vallas se encontraban algunas casas y varias tiendas de campaña por todo el sector, también en este mismo lugar se encontraba la pista de aterrizaje para los transportes aéreos, esta zona estaba vigilada por un gran número de guardias, policías y soldados que se encargaban de mantener el orden.

La tercera y última valla, la externa, era custodiada por guardias, no tantos como en la segunda, pero lo que más abundaba ahí eran las armas de fuego, como las MG-42**, **Browning M2 HB .50, entre otras de gran tamaño que no pueden se movidas, que servían para mantener a raya a los zombies detrás de la valla protectora llamada Maria.

Ahora nuestros personajes se encuentran en la valla Rose y serán escoltados al interior de la valla Sina, según les dijeron por el comandante Erwin Smith, que los pondría al tanto de la situación.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- 

Los presentes oyeron una chillona voz y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, topándose con la imagen de lo que parecía una mujer con una bata de laboratorio blanca, manchada con quien-sabe-que que se dirigía hacia ellos, tenía el cabello café atado en una coleta alta y despeinada, y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, que eran protegidos por unas gruesas gafas enormemente ridículas, que esa mujer no se veía al espejo o qué? Como sea, se veía entusiasmada con verlos. Al lado de ella venia un hombre con un traje militar, tapándose el rostro con la mano en una muestra de decepción al ver lo que hacía su compañera, suspiro y retiro su mano dejando visible sus ojos azules, que combinaban con su cabello rubio, sí, todo un americano.

-Ya cállate Hanji- sermoneo a la castaña, luego se dirigió a los presentes –discúlpenla, tiene problemas… yo soy el comandante Erwin Smith, el encargado de escoltarlos a las instalaciones, y ella es Ha-

-Soy la científica Hanji Zoe! Un gusto!- interrumpió al comandante – no le hagan caso a este rubio oxigenado, no tengo "problemas", solo una pequeña afición a los devora-humanos, me gusta llamarlos así jijiji-se reía la mujer, pero se detuvo al ver las caras de los presentes, no era experta en leer el ambiente, pero intuía que algo malo había sucedido– ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¿No les agradó?-

\- No es eso- hablo Grisha- lo que pasa es que acabamos de sufrir una perdida- hablo con voz demacrada

\- Ya veo…mmm… tu debes ser el cientifico Grisha Jaeger, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hanji, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del doctor- y ellos son?- pregunto dirigiéndose a las dos personas que lo acompañaban

\- Son mis hijos- respondió

-aaa…- la mujer los vio y luego se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien, según el reporte que había recibido la noche anterior, le dijeron que vendrían cuatro personas, asi que faltaba una– ¿y su esposa?- al ver la reacción de ellos supo que había pisado terrenos peligrosos, por lo que intento disculparse al intuir lo que paso, pero afortunadamente Erwin desvió el tema.

\- Tenemos que apurarnos, lo esperan adentro doctor Jaeger- dijo Erwin para evitar problemas y dejar por zanjado el tema

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Ya dentro de las instalaciones subterráneas, cada uno se instaló en sus respectivas habitaciones, el día siguiente habría una conferencia donde se integraría al doctor Jaeger a las investigaciones, este se encontraba oyendo todos los avances que habían logrado hasta el momento, pero no se encontraban tan lejos del comienzo, así que fue dando sus puntos de vista respecto al tema y repasando la información que se le dio.

Mientras tanto Eren se encontraba en su habitación, con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lugar en específico, pensando, encerrado en su propio mundo, hasta que oyó cuando se abrió la puerta, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, era su hermanastra.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la azabache al ver a su hermano decaído

\- No preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta- respondió tajante, lo último que quería era hablar con Mikasa en ese momento, necesitaba estar solo

\- Eren yo… lo siento… no pude hacer nada, diculpame E-

-Ya basta!-corto a su hermana sorprendiéndola, no quería escuchar las disculpas de los demás, ya tenia suficiente con las suyas -Mikasa, por favor retírate, quiero estar solo-

\- Pero Eren!-

-Mikasa! Basta, por favor…- no aguanto más y de desmorono, comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas-ghh…- intentaba acallar su llanto con sus manos

Su hermanastra al verlo hacer esto se acercó más, pero este la detuvo gritándole que se fuera que lo dejara solo, que lo último que quería era que le tengan lastima, el gritarle de esa manera la daño, e intentando escapar de la situación salió del cuarto rápidamente conteniendo las lágrimas, salió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien más oyendo todo,

Esta persona era Hanji, que había ido allí para avisarles que la comida estaba lista, pero al ver lo que sucedió estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que la azabache e irse, pero al escuchar el llanto del pequeño no pudo hacerlo –me voy a arrepentir de esto…- murmuro por lo bajo y se adentró a la habitación, vio al chico tendido en su cama llorando a mares- oye… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto en un tono dulce, le daba una profunda tristeza verlo así, se acercó al pequeño y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de este en señal de apoyo

Eren al sentir el toque volvió a gritar- no te dije que te fueras!- giro su cabeza, encontrándose con la mujer de hace unas horas- que quiere- estaba a la defensiva- s-si viene a s-sentir lastima de mi mejor váyase- decía en medio del llanto

La castaña al verlo así con la cara llena de tristeza y derramando lágrimas de dolor, solo pudo abrazarlo, no era buena expresándose verbalmente, asi que decidió hacerlo físicamente – todo esta bien… todo esta bien- le susurró al oído al menor, y este al oír esas palabras, de nuevo volvió a llorar, pero esta vez más intensamente, sacando todo lo que tenia, era un llanto lleno de sentimiento.

Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un abrazo y esta extraña se lo estaba dando, se sentía protegido, por eso se soltó y lloro todo lo que pudo, estaba agradecido con esta por apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, asi que continuo llorando mientras ella le susurraba palabras de apoyo, ella sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un ser querido. Al cabo de un rato el castaño cayó dormido, rendido de tanto llorar. Hanji lo acostó en la cama, lo tapo y se retiró del lugar.

Dio una última mirada al rostro durmiente del niño, que incluso en sueños mostraba una expresión de tristeza, y salió del lugar suspirando

-aah… pobre- no pudo evitar verse reflejada en ese muchacho, ella hace mucho tiempo también había perdido a un ser querido, pero eso ya es otra historia- se durmió sin comer… que pena y eso que yo había cocinado mi especialidad para darles la bienvenida- dijo haciendo un puchero, regresando a su tan animada personalidad

Hanji no era tan buena cocinera y eso lo habían descubierto los pobres que degustaron su comida ese dia… si es que alguno seguía vivo, claro…

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Eren despertó en la noche, eso lo supo porque vio el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, ya que ahí abajo no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si era de noche o de día. Se levantó más cansado de lo habitual, con los ojos rojos, que no combinaban con sus hermosas orbes turquesas, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo lo sucedido hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero comprobó que no era asi al ver que esa no era su habitación, se sentó en la cama con la mirada en el piso, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se encontraba deambulando en la nada hasta que un sonido lo saco de su mundo

-ggrrrr…- era su estómago que le reclamaba por alimento, no comer nada desde ayer le estaba cobrando factura, asi que con todo el pesar que tenia se levantó y se dirigió a buscar comida…

Estuvo dando vueltas durante casi una hora intentando encontrar la cocina o algún lugar donde habría comida, pero en el camino se perdió y no ayudaba nada el que no habia nadie a quien pedir instrucciones, al parecer se había perdido en la zona más deshabitada de todas las instalaciones, ese lugar era enorme. Caminando distraído por uno de los pasillos y al voltear una esquina choco con alguien

-AYY! Oye ten cuidado- reclamo el castaño al verse tirado en el suelo, la otra persona lo había derribado con el choque-

-Tch no jodas mocoso de mierda tu eres el que se metió en mi camino en primer lugar… imbécil- y sin más siguió su camino

Eren se quedó estático en su lugar al ver a esa persona y al oír como lo había insultado, no pudo moverse porque esa persona le había hablado con una autoridad única, se veía que era rudo a pesar de su tamaño, podría jurar que era más pequeño que él, además traía el cabello en un corte militar, este era de color negro, tanto como el de su hermanastra, se veía que su piel era pálida, y tenia un muy buen físico, digo Eren no estaba tan mal, pero ese tipo si que tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que él, al parecer era un soldado, lo supo por su ropa militar. Estuvo observándolo por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que _esa_ persona no se había disculpado por haberlo derribado.

-Oye! Por lo menos discúlpate!… idiota- asi es Eren no se quedaría atrás, si lo insultabas, él también lo hacia, por eso siempre tenía peleas en su antiguo colegio

El azabache volteo y lo vio con una mirada afilada que te haría temblar de miedo.

-ooh tienes agallas mocoso estúpido- el castaño sintió miedo al toparse con esa mirada, pero descubrió algo, al parecer ese tipo tenia los ojos de un peculiar tono verde olivo- como sea, tú fuiste el que choco torpemente conmigo por andar distraído, asi que tu deberías de ser el que se disculpe-

Ok punto para el… pero el imbécil lo había derribado a el - aghhh… esta bien disculpa- dijo Eren a regañadientes, sabia que el otro nunca se disculparía, y lo último que quería era meterse en problemas

-eso esta mejor- y sin más continuo con su camino, tenia prisa ya que la estúpida de Hanji lo estaba buscando para obligarlo a comer su asquerosa comida, y el no sería una víctima más, por eso se escabullo por los pasillos a buscar un escondite seguro para estar lejos de las garras de esa loca y de su comida. Pero una voz lo detuvo

\- oye! No sabes dónde queda el comedor?- Eren vio la oportunidad asi que le pregunto antes de que se fuera y lo dejara más perdido que una hormiga en la ciudad – llevo tiempo buscándolo y… me perdí…- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

El azabache lo pensó un momento, debatiendo por decirle o no el camino hacia una asquerosa muerte, pero opto por la segunda

\- Sigue ese pasillo-señalo por donde vino- cuenta 5 puertas, dobla a la izquierda y …-estuvo como 5 minutos dando instrucciones -… entra al tercer pasillo de la derecha, busca la puerta de color crema, ahí es el comedor… ¿entendiste?-

La cara del castaño lo explicaba todo, a partir de la décima palabra se había perdido por completo

-mmm… no será mejor que usted me guie, no soy bueno siguiendo instrucciones jeje…-

\- no me jodas mocoso, ni loco vuelvo allá, aun soy muy joven para morir… suerte- y sin más se fue dejando al chico aún más perdido que antes…

-p-pero…- demasiado tarde, ya se había ido- tch- chasqueo la lengua, él era su única esperanza de encontrar el comedor y ahora que se fue- _que hare…_\- pensó Eren

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le dijo el tipo de antes, pero se detuvo

–_Olvide preguntarle su nombre_\- se dio cuenta de que había obviado esa información, pero entonces la ignoro -_bueno, no es como si lo volviera a ver de todos modos_\- y continuo su camino

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina correr por su sistema y la alerta de peligro que le daba su subconsciente en toda su vida… claro, hasta este momento…

Eren se encontraba sentado en el comedor, ¿cómo llego?... ni lo pregunten, vago por los pasillos como alma en pena durante casi 2 horas más hasta que un alma piadosa lo guio al comedor. Y ahora frente a él había un plato con una especie de salsa de un color raro y apariencia repugnante, con lo que parecía arroz… creo…

El castaño se encontraba en la terrible encrucijada de si comer "esa cosa" o no, pero al ver la cara de entusiasmo de la científica Hanji no le quedo de otra que comerlo

-Gracias por la comida…- agradeció antes de tomar el cubierto y acercarlo al plato de manera cautelosa, como si estuviera desactivando una bomba, una vez que el cubierto estuvo cerca de la salsa… – _se movió! Mierda se movió! Esta viva!- _fue lo que pensó Eren al ver como, lo que se suponía que era su comida, había comenzado a moverse.

\- ¿Que pasa Eren? ¿Por qué no comes?- decía la de lentes viendo a Eren de una manera tétrica y con una voz aun peor - ¿acaso no te gusta mi comida?-

Eren se encontraba debatiendo que daba más miedo, si la comida de Hanji o esta misma - n-no no jejeje se ve deliciosa- mintió y aceptando su destino tuvo que comer la, según ella, comida.

Estuvo evitando arrojar durante el transcurso de esa tortura, mientras que la cocinera sonreía al ver al pequeño comer, esa sonrisa daba miedo…

Luego de eso Eren se enfermó del estómago…

-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-

Comenzó un nuevo día y con este inicio la conferencia.

El doctor Jaeger se encontraba parado en el estrado, frente a otros científicos e investigadores que habían ido a escuchar su propuesta y su opinión acerca de todo lo sucedido, entre ellos estaba Eren que había ido a escuchar como estaba la situación.

Esta transcurrió durante una hora en la cual explicaban la función del virus, y como podrían modificarlo para crear el anti-virus, la cura para esta calamidad. Compartiendo puntos de vista y hablando en un lenguaje científico en el cual Eren se encontraba perdido.

Al final de la conferencia todos apoyaron la idea del científico Jaeger, y lo felicitaron por sus ideas e investigaciones, que a pesar de haber empezado desde ayer, ya estaban avanzadas y muy bien fundamentadas.

Todos se dirigieron a sus laboratorios rápidamente para empezar los preparativos para fabricar el anti suero.

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Su creación duro el transcurso de mes y medio en el cual el científico Grisha Jaeger se había deshumanizado, ya ni comía ni dormía, estaba tan metido en su laboratorio que ya no veía a sus hijos si estos no iban a visitarlo ahí. Hasta que por fin un exclamación de júbilo se oyó por los pasillos… Lo había logrado, creo la cura para el virus.

Pero había un problema, ese suero tenía el 50% de probabilidades de funcionar y curarte si estabas infectado, y el otro 50% de inutilidad, de no desinfectarte, ya que el origen del anti-virus era el mismo virus que no se dejaba vencer y permanecía ahí.

Solo para aumentar la probabilidad de que el anti-virus funcionara, debía ser probado en una persona, y ya dependiendo de la reacción de este en su organismo, se lograría un gran avance para perfeccionar la cura, pero… no había nadie con quien probarlo, ya que nadie quería ser el conejillo de indias con el que experimentarían tan riesgosa operación.

Desafortunadamente tocaron ese tema cuando Eren se encontraba en el laboratorio visitando a su padre, y al saber que no había un voluntario para probar la cura, sin pensarlo se ofreció a sí mismo para que experimenten con él.

Su padre fue el primero en oponerse

-ESTAS LOCO O QUE! Como puedes decir eso! Que no ves que te puedes convertir en una de esas cocas! Ya perdiste la cordura!- le grito a su hijo al saber la locura que planeaba hacer, era prácticamente entregar su vida a la suerte y él no lo dejaría hacerlo

\- Claro que lo sé!- respondió de la misma manera, no se rendiría si tenia la oportunidad de hacer funcionar la cura que acabaría con esos monstruos

-CLARO QUE NO!-

–padre… entiende que no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad para acabar con esas bestias…!- agacho la cabeza y bajo su tono de voz - y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, aunque sea esto, estoy dispuesto a que experimenten el anti-virus en mi- levanto su cabeza viendo de manera decidida a su padre, desafiándolo con la mirada

-Eren no lo hagas por favor tu eres lo único que me queda de Carla… no soportaría perderte a ti también… por favor- decía al borde del llanto recordando como su amada esposa había muerto

-Padre, yo también sufrí con la muerte de mi madre, no solo fuiste tú, y por eso con más razón hago esto, si puedo ayudar a que la gente que ha sido infectada tenga una oportunidad más de vivir… lo hare! Por favor déjame hacerlo-

-Eren…- iba a decir algo, pero no pudo y solo se retiró del lugar aprobando la decisión de su hijo

Eren solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre, volteo y se dirigió a los colegas de su padre que fueron testigos de pequeño enfrentamiento padre e hijo que hubo, y sonriendo lo más que pudo pregunto:

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Acordaron que en una semana probarían el suero en él, y ese día había llegado…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto el doctor Grisha, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el brazo de su primogénito y con la otra la jeringa que albergaba en su interior el virus -aun puedes retractarte, no debes sentirte oblig-

-Padre, por favor- interrumpió el de ojos turquesas –es mi decisión, estaré bien- decía viendo a su padre a los ojos mostrándose seguro de eso

Eren se encontraba atado a la camilla por correas, por precaución al saber como reaccionaria su cuerpo ante el suero del virus, o por si la operación fallaba.

El proceso era simple, tendrían que infectar al castaño primero, y luego de unas horas cuando el virus se expandiera por completo en todo su sistema, le inyectarían el anti-virus, ya lo que sucediera después lo decidiría la suerte.

-Esta bien…- suspiro derrotado el padre

El investigador Jaeger llevaba toda la semana, junto a Mikasa, tratando de convencerlo de que era un proceso arriesgado y peligroso, de que aun podía retractarse de su decisión. Pero Eren solo los ignoró.

Hubieran visto cuando Mikasa de entero de su decisión, se puso histérica y estuvo a punto de matar a todos los presentes y encerrar a Eren en una jaula para protegerlo de todos, y custodiarlo ella misma para evitar que hiciera esa locura. Solo se calmó cuando el castaño le explico la situación, claro que obviando y modificando algunos detalles importantes…

Y la reacción de Hanji si fue digna de recordarse, en lugar de que ella se opusiera igual que su padre y Mikasa, esta se emocionó, y hasta parece que se excitó (?), estuvo toda la noche y madrugada hablándole del virus y del anti-virus, sobre todo en qué consistía este y los beneficios que le traería ser inyectado con el suero, explicándole con lujo de detalles todo… lo que él ya previamente sabia. Pero de la nada cambio de expresión a una más seria y le explico lo que le sucedería si el antivirus no funcionaba, se convertiría en uno de _ellos_, pero esto no logro hacerlo desistir de su decisión y la científica solo pudo desearle suerte.

-Ugh…- Eren suelto un quejido al sentir como la aguja de la jeringa perforaba su piel dejando en su sistema el virus. Al sentir como el líquido recorría sus venas se removió un poco por la incómoda sensación.

-Ya esta, tranquilo- dijo el doctor y padre del muchacho viéndolo fijamente, y el chico solo asintió mostrando una leve sonrisa

Las horas pasaron y en el transcurso de ellas a Eren lo ataco una fuerte fiebre, que amenazaba con acabar con su vida. Su padre al ver esto supo que era tiempo y le inyectó el anti-virus.

Esto solo empeoro la situación, haciendo que la fiebre incrementara rápidamente, ocasionando que su cuerpo convulsionara y se retorciera en la camilla, haciéndose daño con las correas. Estuvo unos minutos así, mientras los demás médicos intentaban calmarlo con fármacos, que al parecer no surtían efecto en él, hasta que sucedió lo que tenía que pasar…

El electrocardiograma dejo de marcar los latidos del corazón del joven, dejando solo el tan conocido sonido que significaba una tragedia:

-piiii- retumbo por toda la habitación

Todos quedaron en shock por los resultados, sobretodo Grisha, que al ver lo sucedido salió del lugar y se encamino a su laboratorio donde se encerró, y comenzó a destruirlo todo, absolutamente todo. Una vez que termino solo pudo desplomarse, cayendo al suelo y soltándose a llorar fuertemente de la impotencia, por haber perdido a su hijo, el único recuerdo que tenia de su amada Carla…

Y Mikasa no distaba de la reacción que tuvo su padre, esta solo se deslizo al suelo, cayendo de rodillas y acercándose a rastras hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hermanastro, tomando su mano fría y soltándose a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

Hanji solo pudo ver la escena con un profundo dolor, sabia que esto podía pasar, pero quiso creer que todo saldría bien

Se equivocó…

Se acercó a la camilla, lo cubrió con una sábana y se retiró del lugar, haciéndole una seña a los demás para que salieran y dejaran solos a los hermanos

-Volveremos luego…- dijo la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta

Asi es, regresarían en unas horas para acabar con el muchacho.

-T0T-T0T-T0T-T0T-T0T-T0T-T0T-T0T-

Pasaron 2 horas, las necesarias para que Eren regresara, pero al entrar a la habitación descubrieron que no fue asi, él seguía igual a como lo habían dejado, entonces sucedió…

-ti…ti…ti…-un muy conocido sonido, a parte del llanto de Mikasa, retumbó por todo el cuarto, era el electrocardiograma, marcando los latidos del corazón de Eren, eran débiles, pero estaban ahí

Todos exclamaron de felicidad… había funcionado

Pero lo que paso en los días siguientes no fue tan bueno. El suero indujo a Eren al coma. El doctor Jaeger entro en depresión y se encerró en su laboratorio negándose a oir lo que los demás intentaban decirle, y un día se suicidó a creer perdida su familia, sin saber que su hijo continuaba con vida, llevándose consigo la fórmula del anti-virus, ya que esta había desaparecido al destruir el laboratorio.

Mikasa y Hanji se encargaron de cuidar de Eren hasta que…

-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-n.n-

Año 20XX (actualidad)

El estruendoso ruido sonó por todo el área, llegando incluso hasta el interior de las instalaciones subterráneas, más específicamente a una habitación lejana, apartada de las demás, esta habitación estaba oscura y desolada, solo se podía ver al fondo de ella una especie de capsula alumbrada, llena de agua que en su interior contenía a un muchacho de tez trigueña y cabellera castaña larga, que le había crecido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, conectado a varios cables que lo mantenían estable, y controlado.

Entonces un nuevo ruido, como el de una explosión, retumbo por todo el lugar

El sonido produjo que el ser durmiente de esa capsula reaccionara…

Abrió los ojos mostrando esas, nada comunes, orbes ámbar con dorado que en un pasado fueron turquesas….

_Había despertado…._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Jejeje quedo muy largo TwT… se suponía que serían solo 5 hojas y salieron el doble **

**Déjenme aclararle que no odio a Hanji, por si así lo creen e.e, de hecho me agrada mucho la condenada Jejeje… (se parece a ella u.u) **

**Como sea, espero que les haya agradado n.n **

**Hice todo lo posible por explicar bien todo, pero si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en avisarme, estaré gustosa en aclararlas n/n**

**Ah! Y perdón por matar a Eren y su mamá, pero es por una buena causa u3u)9 **

**Y eso fue todo por esta semana, volveré la próxima con un capitulo nuevo, he decidido actualizar una vez a la semana, y espero cumplirlo ;w; bye bye!**


End file.
